


rouge, rouge

by champagnefluff



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagnefluff/pseuds/champagnefluff
Summary: He then whispered desperate words to her in french. Disjointed words. Red. Green. Bile. Sword. Where. Red. RED.





	rouge, rouge

**Author's Note:**

> A scene following the french connection incident.

Holding her breath, Julia steeled herself before pushing past the scrambling gendarmes, flashing her ACME badge to the man standing in the basement doorway.

"I'm with ACME," she said, trying to keep her shaking voice steady, and the man stepped aside to let her pass. Immediately she rushed to her partner's side, dropping hard to her knees on the concrete basement floor.

She looked him over briefly, unsure what to do next. He hadn't yet regained consciousness, and was lying on his side with his arm at an odd angle. She carefully turned him over onto his back and caught a glimpse of his face. He was pale as a ghost, with dark circles under his eyes and a bruise forming on his forehead. Whatever had been done to him... he hadn't deserved it.

Unexpectedly, and to her relief, he then inhaled with a shuddering breath and his eyes fluttered before opening halfway, staring up at the ceiling vacantly.

"Agent Devineaux?"

With what appeared to be great effort, Devineaux turned his head toward her. His grey, clouded eyes appeared to be looking somewhere past her, unable to focus properly, but in a strained and unusually small voice he spoke, "Julia."

Julia nodded and smiled but only for a very short moment, because she could see panic begin to rise up from inside him as his eyes opened wider and he began to search the room for some unseen assailants. He grasped her arm with such force that she winced at his touch. He then whispered desperate words to her in french. Disjointed words. Red. Green. Bile. Sword. Where. Red. RED. 

She wriggled her arm from his grasp and tried to calm him, and with her palm to his chest she could feel his racing heart as he said the same words again. "It's alright," she said calmly, ignoring the way her brain was screaming at her in a panic, "They're gone. It's only me. Julia."

"Julia..." he said, placing his hand atop hers on his chest, finally calming. The paramedics had arrived, and were preparing to load him onto the stretcher, but when they touched him he immediately flew into a rage, spitting french curses into the air. Again she tried to soothe him, touching his bruised face and carefully explaining that they were here to help. He seemed to believe her. He finally relaxed, allowing them to place him onto the stretcher, but he refused to let go of her hand. 

"Please," was all he could say. He looked... scared.

Julia reluctantly turned away from him, as she had been instructed to report to the chief about Devineaux's condition as soon as possible. She told him she would see him later, and the paramedics loaded the stretcher into the ambulance as she dropped the pen to the ground and the chief's image appeared before her.

"Agent Devineaux is extremely disoriented..." she began.


End file.
